coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Wareing
Alan Wareing (born 16th August 1943 in Chorley, Lancashire) worked as a director on Coronation Street from September 2001 to July 2010, returning to the role in August 2018. He has 125 episodes to his credit. After working in amateur theatre, he joined the BBC in the mid-1970s as an assistant floor manager. He was a production manager on Juliet Bravo , Miss Marple, Tenko and Lovejoy before moving into directing in 1986 and working on Doctor Who, London's Burning, Wycliffe, The Royal, Casualty, Fair City and Emmerdale. Episodes directed by Alan Wareing 2000s 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 5110 (10th September 2001) *Episode 5111 (12th September 2001) *Episode 5112 (14th September 2001) *Episode 5113 (16th September 2001) 2002 (13 episodes) *Episode 5307 (21st July 2002) *Episode 5308 (22nd July 2002) *Episode 5309 (26th July 2002) *Episode 5310 (28th July 2002) *Episode 5327 (26th August 2002) *Episode 5328 (28th August 2002) *Episode 5329 (30th August 2002) *Episode 5330 (1st September 2002) *Episode 5350 (30th September 2002) *Episode 5351 (30th September 2002) *Episode 5352 (2nd October 2002) *Episode 5353 (4th October 2002) *Episode 5354 (6th October 2002) 2003 (13 episodes) *Episode 5502 (12th May 2003) *Episode 5503 (12th May 2003) *Episode 5504 (14th May 2003) *Episode 5505 (16th May 2003) *Episode 5506 (18th May 2003) *Episode 5531 (23rd June 2003) *Episode 5532 (25th June 2003) *Episode 5533 (27th June 2003) *Episode 5534 (29th June 2003) *Episode 5551 (28th July 2003) *Episode 5552 (30th July 2003) *Episode 5553 (1st August 2003) *Episode 5554 (3rd August 2003) 2004 (16 episodes) *Episode 5770 (31st May 2004) *Episode 5771 (31st May 2004) *Episode 5772 (31st May 2004) *Episode 5773 (2nd June 2004) *Episode 5774 (4th June 2004) *Episode 5775 (4th June 2004) *Episode 5804 (19th July 2004) *Episode 5805 (19th July 2004) *Episode 5806 (21st July 2004) *Episode 5807 (23rd July 2004) *Episode 5808 (25th July 2004) *Episode 5834 (30th August 2004) *Episode 5835 (30th August 2004) *Episode 5836 (1st September 2004) *Episode 5837 (3rd September 2004) *Episode 5838 (5th September 2004) 2005 (9 episodes) *Episode 6073 (18th July 2005) *Episode 6074 (18th July 2005) *Episode 6075 (20th July 2005) *Episode 6076 (22nd July 2005) *Episode 6077 (24th July 2005) *Episode 6192 (26th December 2005) *Episode 6193 (26th December 2005) *Episode 6194 (28th December 2005) *Episode 6195 (30th December 2005) 2006 (11 episodes) *Episode 6196 (1st January 2006) *Episode 6397 (9th October 2006) *Episode 6398 (9th October 2006) *Episode 6399 (11th October 2006) *Episode 6400 (13th October 2006) *Episode 6401 (15th October 2006) *Episode 6429 (20th November 2006) *Episode 6430 (20th November 2006) *Episode 6431 (22nd November 2006) *Episode 6432 (24th November 2006) *Episode 6433 (26th November 2006) 2007 (21 episodes) *Episode 6464 (8th January 2007) *Episode 6465 (8th January 2007) *Episode 6466 (10th January 2007) *Episode 6467 (12th January 2007) *Episode 6468 (12th January 2007) *Episode 6469 (14th January 2007) *Episode 6629 (27th August 2007) *Episode 6630 (27th August 2007) *Episode 6631 (29th August 2007) *Episode 6632 (31st August 2007) *Episode 6633 (2nd September 2007) *Episode 6659 (8th October 2007) *Episode 6660 (8th October 2007) *Episode 6661 (10th October 2007) *Episode 6662 (12th October 2007) *Episode 6663 (12th October 2007) *Episode 6689 (19th November 2007) *Episode 6690 (19th November 2007) *Episode 6691 (21st November 2007) *Episode 6692 (23rd November 2007) *Episode 6693 (25th November 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6723 (4th January 2008) *Episode 6724 (6th January 2008) *Episode 6725 (7th January 2008) *Episode 6726 (7th January 2008) *Episode 6727 (9th January 2008) *Episode 6919 (6th October 2008) *Episode 6920 (6th October 2008) *Episode 6921 (8th October 2008) *Episode 6922 (10th October 2008) *Episode 6923 (10th October 2008) *Episode 6958 (1st December 2008) *Episode 6959 (3rd December 2008) *Episode 6960 (5th December 2008) *Episode 6961 (7th December 2008) 2009 (15 episodes) *Episode 6988 (12th January 2009) *Episode 6989 (12th January 2009) *Episode 6990 (14th January 2009) *Episode 6991 (16th January 2009) *Episode 6992 (16th January 2009) *Episode 7156 (7th September 2009) *Episode 7157 (7th September 2009) *Episode 7158 (10th September 2009) *Episode 7159 (11th September 2009) *Episode 7160 (11th September 2009) *Episode 7219 (30th November 2009) *Episode 7220 (1st December 2009) *Episode 7221 (2nd December 2009) *Episode 7222 (3rd December 2009) *Episode 7223 (4th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (5 episodes) *Episode 7383 (19th July 2010) *Episode 7384 (19th July 2010) *Episode 7385 (22nd July 2010) *Episode 7386 (23rd July 2010) *Episode 7387 (23rd July 2010) 2018 (4 episodes) *Episode 9528 (8th August 2018) *Episode 9529 (8th August 2018) *Episode 9530 (10th August 2018) *Episode 9531 (10th August 2018) Category:Coronation Street directors